Finally
by SilverMikazuki
Summary: It's their junior year in high school and things have changed. Sure the iCarly gang's still together, but maybe they don't know each other as well as before! Find out what happens when Carly uses Freddie's secret against him! CREDDIE!


My newest story and my second Creddie. I really do love Creddie and so I'm kinda in the mood to write more of it rather than NaruSaku, but I'll write some of those soon too. And btw, I know this one has tickling in it too, but I can write stories with out it! I just am in a tickling Freddie kinda mood… soooo… yeah!

Freddie sighed, looking down at the unchanging screen on his phone.

"Aww come on Freddork! It can't be that bad. I'm sure you'll find another girl friend… if their blind," Sam commented as she stood up from her beanbag.

"Sam!" Carly yelled.

"Thanks. That makes me feel a whole lot better…" Freddie replied sarcastically.

"No problem. Now I'm going to get some ham," Sam said, leaving Carly and Freddie alone in Carly's upstairs room.

It was the iCarly gang's junior year in high school and a lot of things had changed. Some things would never change, like Sam's constant insults or her love for ham or their weekly episode of iCarly. But other things had changed. Even though they were still good friends, the group had drifted apart a little. They each had their own group of friends and tended to hang out with them rather than with each other. In fact they really only saw each other during rehearsals and shows, but that was enough to keep them close. Sam had been getting in less and less trouble since she'd been able to join the guys football team and Carly had become the head cheerleader and cheered her on every game. Freddie was still into tech stuff but had decided to try some other stuff and found out that he wasn't so bad at soccer. He'd become the star goalie and, even though Sam would ever admit it, had become a whole lot more popular. And since Carly still wouldn't go out with him he also decided to move on and try dating. Which is what the gang was just talking about, you see about three hours ago Freddie had gotten a call from his girlfriend Sarah who then told him that they were breaking up, before he could say anything else she had hung up. He had tried calling and texting back, but she wouldn't answer. So as he sat in the yellow beanbag chair next to Carly staring at his still phone screen he got more and more depressed.

"Come on Freddie! Sam's right!" Carly assured him as he looked at her with a funny look.

"Except for the blind thing. It's not so bad and I know you'll get over her! Besides, there are plenty of other girls out there," Carly explained.

"Yeah! And they're just lining up to go out with me!" Freddie replied sarcastically as he rolled his eyes.

She sighed as he sat back in his chair still staring at his phone.

"Well just sitting there, moping isn't going to help at all!" Carly shouted standing up and grabbing his phone.

"Carls, come on… give it back," Freddie sighed, standing up slowly and taking a step towards him.

"Nope! Not until you cheer up!" She argued.

"How can I cheer up? I just got dumped by my girlfriend!" Freddie yelled.

Carly look surprised. He had never yelled at her before, he'd always been trying to win her over, but it seems that, that's over.

"I'm sorry Carly… it's just…" Freddie sighed, "Never mind, can I just have phone back?"

'_I really thought he was going to open up to me. Well I guess that's one thing that still hasn't changed…'_ Carly thought before she answered. "No, you've gotta stop feeling sorry for yourself!"

Freddie took another step towards her and she dropped to her knees, sliding his phone underneath the car that she had in the studio. Freddie sighed again, dropping to his stomach and sliding under the car.

"You threw it all the way to the back…" Freddie complained, sliding further until only his sneakers we visible.

Carly ran to the car and pushed a button that lowered the entire car to the ground, effectively trapping Freddie underneath.

"Carly! What'd ya do that for!?" He shouted, pushing up with all his might.

"Because I want to cheer you up and I want you to tell what your thinking and feeling cause you never do!" Carly yelled back.

"Yeah, well I'm not very cheery underneath this car!" Freddie shouted, annoyed.

"I can change that," Carly said, standing up and sitting at the end of the card by Freddie's trapped feet.

"Oh no! You're not doing that! You swore!" He shouted.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Fredward," Carly replied, nonchalantly.

"Yeah you do! You know exactly what I mean!"

"Why don't you refresh my memory."

~Flashback

_It was the first day of the new school year and of a new school. Sam, Freddie and Carly were now in high school and had just finished their first day._

"_That was torture!" Freddie shouted as he flopped down on Carly's couch, "Some how I even lost my shoes!"_

"_For once I agree with the dork," Sam replied walking to the elevator and pushing the down button._

"_Where are you going?" Carly asked, "We just got here."  
"Yeah, but I forgot that today was buy one stick of beef jerky get two more FREE!" Sam answered, grinning as she stepped in the elevator, "See ya in a few!"_

_Carly smiled and rolled her eyes as she walked back over to the couch just as Freddie got up to get some juice. Freddie came back a few seconds later to find Carly sitting on the end of the couch._

"_Hey! I was sitting there!" Freddie said annoyed._

"_Yeah, taking up the whole couch! You can still sit down!" Carly replied, pointing to the space beside her._

"_Fine!"_

_He laid down right where he had before, his feet resting on Carly's lap._

"_Hey! Move!" Carly shouted playfully pushing his legs._

"_Nope," He replied smiling as he settled in some._

"_Fine!" Carly said grinning._

_She put one arm down on Freddie's ankles and ran her other fingers down his foot._

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Freddie yelled, trying to pull his feet back slightly, "Carly! Don't! Please!"_

"_Why? Ticklish?" Carly asked smiling._

"_What!? No way!" Freddie denied._

"_Really? We'll just see about that!" Carly said._

_She wiggled her fingers around his soles and in between his toes._

"_AAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NOOOOOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO! PLEEEEEEEEHEHEHEHEHEHEASE! CAAAAAHAHAHAHARLY! STAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAP!" Freddie screamed, pulling his feet away._

"_I knew you were ticklish!" Carly shouted._

"_Yeah… but you can't tell anyone, especially Sam! And you can't tickle me anymore! I just can't take it!" Freddie shouted._

"_But…" Carly began._

"_No! You've gotta promise!" Freddie interrupted._

"_But…"_

"_PROMISE!"_

"_Alright… I promise…" Carly began._

"_Promise what?" Freddie asked._

"_Freddie!" Carly said angrily._

"_Please!" Freddie begged._

"_I promise that I won't tell anyone that you're ticklish or tickle you any more!" Carly sighed._

"_Thanks Carls."_

~End of Flashback

"Carly! NO! YOU PROMISED!" Freddie shouted, struggling to get out from underneath the car.

"Yeah, well you need to cheer up and stop thinking so much about Sarah!" Carly yelled back, kneeling by Freddie's shoes as she pulled them and his socks off.

"Carly, you're right! But… I… it's hard…" Freddie sighed.

"And I'm gonna help you!" Carly insisted.

"NOOOOOOOOHOHOHOHOHOHO! PLEEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEASE! AAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! CAAAHAHAHAHAHARLY STAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAP!" Freddie screamed laughing hysterically as Carly ran her fingers along Freddie's arches.

"The promise me you'll stop feeling sorry for yourself!" Carly demanded as she worked her way up Freddie's soles.

"BUUUUUT… AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NOOOOOOOOOOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO! NOOOOOHOHOHOHOHOT THE TOOOOOHOHOHOHOHOHOES! NOOOOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOT THE TOOOOOOHOHOHOHOHOHOES! AAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! CAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHARLY!" Freddie pleaded as Carly continued to tickle his bare feet, "AAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! FINE! AAAAHAHAHAHALRIGHT! I… I… AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I'LL S-STAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAP! PLEEEEEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEASE! JUST STAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAP TICKLING!"

Carly stopped, "You promise?"  
"Y-yes… ugh… I…. promise…" Freddie replied gasping for air.

"Alright, I guess you've had enough."  
She raised the car and Freddie crawled out, too tired to do anything but lay on the ground panting.

"That… was brutal…" Freddie whined.

"Yeah… sorry about that. I guess I got a little carried away," Carly replied sitting down beside him.

"Nah, it's okay… I needed that," Freddie said, "Okay, maybe not the trapping and tickling, but the cheering up… so, thanks."

"No problem. That's what friends are for," Carly replied, "They're also for giving advice. Like it's okay to feel bad about Sarah, but there are other fish in the sea…"  
"Yeah, but only one I want," He sighed.

"I didn't know you liked her that much," Carly said, slightly surprised.

Freddie rolled his eyes and looked at her.

"What?" She asked.

"I didn't mean her," He explained.

"Who did you mean?"

"The girl I've always loved…"  
"Umm… and that is?"

Freddie sighed, rolling his eyes again, "You."

"Oh."

"Yeah, and I know that it'll never happen and I'm… umm… okay with that."  
"Well… maybe… it could…"

He turned to her, an eyebrow raised as she turned away blushing furiously. He grinned and scooted closer to her, placing a hand on her chin and turning her face towards him.

"I think… that I might… love you…" Carly admitted, still blushing.

"Finally!" He said and they kissed.


End file.
